


Наказание

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reconciliation Sex, Shameless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Изабела обиделась и, разумеется, никогда его не простит. А может и простит, если он придумает, как правильно извиниться...
Relationships: Male Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Наказание

Хоук постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, толкнул дверь комнаты в дальнем коридоре «Висельника». Изабела, скрестив ноги, сидела на кровати, на ее коленях лежала перевязь с метательными ножами. Три из них уже торчали в стене напротив: прямо между букв его имени, небрежно выведенного углем.

– Убирайся! – даже не оглянувшись буркнула Изабела и метнула в стену еще один нож.

Он попал точно в центр буквы «Х», и Хоук вздохнул:

– Прости меня, милая. Я был неправ. Я дурак, ты же знаешь.

Изабела фыркнула, не разжимая губ, и новый нож пронзил букву «к». Гаррет вышел на середину комнаты, заслонив собой свое имя.

– Ты ведь на меня злишься? Вот и наказывай меня, а не стену. Могу даже за плеткой сбегать. Только не молчи!

– Плеткой? – Изабела, наконец, подняла на него глаза. – Хм. У меня завалялась одна.

Она быстро встала, распахнула крышку сундука, стоящего у изголовья ее кровати, порывшись, вытащила плетку и задумчиво постучала рукоятью о ладонь. А потом спросила, смерив Хоука любопытным и оценивающим взглядом:

– Ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы я тебя высекла?

Он поежился:

– Ну, если после этого ты перестанешь на меня злиться…

Изабела улыбнулась, медленно и хищно, а потом решительно приказала:

– Раздевайся.

Хоук принялся расстегивать пуговицы и крючки, не отрывая от нее взгляда. Ему и самому стало любопытно и немного страшно. Его никогда не пороли – в их семье физические наказания находились под запретом. Он попытался представить, насколько сильной окажется боль. Вряд ли сильнее, чем когда тебя протыкают мечом, ведь правда? Может, такая, как от коготков андерсовой кошки? А вдруг Изабеле понравится его бить? И она захочет делать так каждый раз и после того, как они помирятся? Или даже хуже: а вдруг понравится ему самому?

Изабела следила, как он сбрасывает на пол куртку и рубаху, стягивает сапоги, развязывает тесемки штанов, и ее взгляд постепенно становился таким, как он любил: похотливым и алчным. К чреслам Хоука тут же прилила кровь, и Изабела это заметила. Ее улыбка стала еще шире, она медленно и плотоядно облизнулась и велела, кивнув на кровать:

– Ложись!

Гаррет повиновался, чувствуя, как его охватывает нервная дрожь. Изабела тут же оседлала его ноги. Спину и ягодицы Хоука сперва огладили ладони, а потом пощекотали кожаные ремешки. Первый удар плети оказался совершенно неожиданным и пришелся между лопаток. Спину обожгло болью, и Гаррет чуть не рассмеялся от шока. Кажется, он вполне мог это вытерпеть. Изабелла ударила снова, вырвав из легких сиплый выдох. Затем снова и снова. Плеть опускалась на кожу резко, с оттяжкой, иногда на то же место опять и опять, пока из глаз не потекли слезы. Он слышал шумное и возбужденное дыхание Изабелы, но не мог угадать, куда придется следующий удар, и все это, как ни странно, его заводило.

Изабела остановилась, Хоук услышал, как она сглотнула, а потом ощутил, как ее рука скользнула между его бедер и приласкала яйца. Он чуть приподнялся, давая ей доступ, и Изабела ухватила его за болезненно затвердевший член. Гаррет сдавленно охнул. Спина горела и пульсировала, но не до такой степени, чтобы мешать возбуждению. 

– Ах ты, извращенец, – пропела она нежно. – Тебе что, и вправду понравилось?

– Мне понравится куда больше, если ты скажешь, что это было не зря, и ты меня простила, – отозвался он сдержанно.

– Ты и в самом деле хочешь меня трахнуть после того, как я тебя высекла? – ее ладонь пару раз прошлась по всей длине ствола, а потом крепко его стиснула.

– Если ты мне этого не позволишь, я уйду и напьюсь. Потому что стану самым несчастным Защитником Киркволла на свете.

Изабела отпустила его, пересела на край постели и звонко шлепнула Хоука по заднице:

– Тогда сделай это!

Хоук слез с кровати, опасливо пошевелил лопатками и понял, что саднящая кожа совершенно его не отвлекает. А потом опустился перед Изабелой на колени, обнял за талию и поцеловал в живот сквозь ткань туники. Медленно скользнул ладонями вниз по ее ногам, стянул сапоги и обхватил лодыжки. Изабела хрипло вздохнула и вцепилась в его волосы, пока он целовал ее бедра, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Она подалась навстречу ищущему языку Хоука и застонала, когда он обвел ее клитор, а потом скользнул пальцем между ее влажных складок. Хоук подразнил ее языком и с жадностью всосал клитор, не забывая поглаживать изнутри.

Изабела откинулась, опершись о кровать обеими руками. Хоук слышал ее рваное дыхание, и его собственный жар внизу живота все нарастал, пока он лизал, целовал ее и гладил, наслаждаясь влажными звуками под своими пальцами. Он добавил второй палец, а потом развел их, открывая ее для себя. Ее внутренние мышцы сжались вокруг них.

– Хоук, если ты сейчас же не насадишь меня на свой член, я тебя убью, – простонала Изабела.

– Так я прощен? – спросил Гаррет коварно и снова длинно лизнул ее клитор.

– Ах-х, да, демоны тебя сожри! 

Хоук подхватил ее на руки и крепко прижал к себе, поддерживая за ягодицы. Изабела нетерпеливо подалась вперед. Его член вошел во влажную горячую тесноту легко и совершенно без усилий, Хоук опустил Изабелу на себя, пронзая до упора. Сделав несколько толчков на весу, он все же уложил ее на кровать, накрыв собой, и погрузился в нее медленно и чувственно, выходя до самой головки, а потом опять проникая до самого корня. Хоук двигался и двигался в ней, проталкиваясь и отступая. Ему было так хорошо, что он вовсе не торопился кончить. Ему нравилось, как Изабела извивается в его руках под его напором, словно не она с десяток минут назад с силой всей своей злости лупила его плеткой. Сейчас она была покорной и жаждущей, порывисто подмахивала ему бедрами, целовала и покусывала его плечи, слизывала с них пот, страстно мяла его ягодицы и не решалась прикоснуться к спине.

Хоук подложил ладони ей под бедра так, чтобы задевать членом клитор. Ему хотелось, чтобы она стонала еще громче и еще похотливее. Изабела согнула колени и слегка выгнулась в пояснице, чтобы открыться ему еще больше. И застонала так горячо, что он решил, что и сам полностью и от души прощает и ее, и устроенную ею порку.

Он просунул руку между их телами, погладил ее набухший клитор, а потом мощно толкнулся в нее и услышал долгожданный длинный и полный сладострастия крик. Его собственные толчки усилились и участились, каждая мышца напряглась. Он слушал вкусные хлюпающие звуки, гладил обмякшее под ним тело и ощущал, как напряжение внизу его живота растет, подталкивает к оргазму, будто в нем была бомба с зажженным фитилем, и этот фитиль уже догорал. А потом наслаждение стало совершенно нестерпимым, он навалился на Изабелу и, вздрагивая, кончил. А когда его сердце забилось снова, протолкнул пальцы в ее истекающее соками лоно и снова довел ее до грани, чувствуя, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы у нее внутри. Изабела снова закричала, а потом простонала обессиленно:

– Ах ты, сукин сын… Когда ты зашел, я подумала: «И как я могу его прощать?» А сейчас думаю: «И как я вообще могу на него сердиться?»

Хоук улегся на спину и чуть не зашипел, вновь ощутив каждый налившийся кровью рубец на своей коже.

– Знаешь, милая, это у нас общее... В общем, я предлагаю тебе вернуться в особняк и жить там со мной долго и счастливо, пока кому-нибудь из нас снова не попадет шлея под хвост. Что скажешь?

– Конечно я скажу «да», милый, – промурлыкала она. А потом, помолчав, прибавила: – Хорошо, что мы так разругались. Оно того стоило.


End file.
